1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and corresponding method for controlling a channel buffering operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
Further, related art broadcast terminals continuously perform a buffering operation on neighboring channels of a specific channel while simultaneously outputting a broadcast signal provided from the specific channel. However, the continuous execution of the buffering operation for the neighbor channels increases the overall power consumption of the broadcast terminal. Therefore, the amount of battery power available for the broadcast terminal is continuously decreased.